The chemical composition of the bovine tear film will be assayed by standard chromatographic techniques. The interaction of constituent molecules of the tear film will be examined using theoretical models and physico-chemical techniques. Efforts will be directed towards understanding the structure and function of the components of the tear film and how these interact with one another.